Diva Holiday Cheer
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Co-written by ImissTrishStratus! A lot of pairings! The divas, most of them, attend Trish and Lita's X-mas party. Femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this. Reason why this is being posted in Feb is inside lol
1. Guess who's coming to dinner!

Title: Diva Holiday Cheer

Rating: Ermm, I think it'll be M by the endd

Pairing: Too many to mention lol some unorthodox pairings in here lol

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Summary: The Diva's attend Trish and Lita's Christmas Party. This is femslash, a lot of femslash, so if you don't like femslash, don't read this!

_WhereIveGone_'s A/N: So, ImissTrishStratus and I really started writing this before X-mas but with my broken wrist and moving (I moved to Las Vegas guys!! Yay!), it kinda totally got pushed to the backburner… but it's being posted now… and with that being said, I'm back lol

_ImissTrishStatus_' A/N: ImissTrishStatus is not present at this moment so on her behalf, I'm pretty sure she wants to add something about how it's MY fault that this is being posted in February instead of December.

---

***December 23rd***

"Yeah, I'm bringing a date. You know me, never to be dateless.. Um, it's a surprise. Ok see you then Trish, looking forward to it. Bye." Stephanie McMahon closed her cell phone and looked around her hotel room like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Why the hell did I just say that?" She said out-loud before realizing talking to herself was just taking things to a whole new level of insanity.

_I can't go alone. Why do I always feel the need to impress other people? _

She thought the sentences over and over again in her head. Finally instead of just pondering her thoughts an idea came to mind. Trish had told her who was already going to the party over the phone, so she could look through the roster book and pick a diva who wasn't attending by default. Which one of them wouldn't be honoured to accompany their lovely boss to Trish and Amy's party?

After looking through the names several times she realized that everyone she deemed "good enough" was already invited. So that left her back at phase one. Just when she was about to panic she noticed a list of former diva's the WWE had remained on good terms with, and suddenly she knew exactly who she wanted to take to the party, if only she could reach her on such short notice.

Stephanie dialed the last listed cell phone number for the woman and crossed her fingers as her phone began to ring. She silently prayed that she hadn't changed her phone number, afterall it had been a few years since the young woman was employed.

"Hello?" Somebody said on the other line, and Stephanie felt instant relief when she recognized the womans tone.

"Hi Stacy, it's Stephanie McMahon... I need you to do me a big favour."

Stacy Keibler was shocked to hear from one of her former bosses just two days before Christmas, and after not speaking to her for so many years. As she listened to Stephanie's proposed idea to accompany her to a big dinner with a bunch of divas, she honestly wasn't very interested. It's not that her and Stephanie didn't get along, it was moreso that she would feel awkward and out of place at this new divas Christmas dinner party.

"It sounds lovely really, but I'm not sure. I've got plans with my family and since I've been out in L.A. trying to get my acting career off the ground I haven't seen much of them, so it's kinda important. I hate to dissapoint." Stacy said, confident that letting Stephanie down easy would be the best way to do it.

"Listen. How about I fly you out to Baltimore tomorrow personally? So you can spend Christmas Eve with your family. Or better yet I'll fly them out to you!" Stephanie insisted.

And while Stephanie's offer sounded appealing that wasn't necessarily the actual reason for her turning it down in the first place.

"Oh I don't know about that." Stacy said hesitantly.

"Come on, you won't be the only girl there who isn't with the company anymore. It's Trish and Amy's party for Godsakes!" Stephanie said hopefully, realizing this was her last chance to convince the blonde Baltimore native.

"Then I guess I have to accept your offer." Stacy said sounding a little more excited.

"Alright that's the spirit! I'll fly you into Pearson Airport and have my limo pick you up Christmas morning."

"Sounds good."

"Ok, see you then. Take care Stace."

Stacy hung up her phone with a smile on her face. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea afterall. And with the history her and Trish had that only the two of them knew about, it could prove to get really interesting...

TBC…


	2. The lovely Lovebirds!

Title: Diva Holiday Cheer

Rating: Ermm, I think it'll be M by the endd

Pairing: Too many to mention lol some unorthodox pairings in here lol

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Summary: The Diva's attend Trish and Lita's Christmas Party. This is femslash, a lot of femslash, so if you don't like femslash, don't read this!

---

Amy whimpers, her eyes fluttering open to hazily register that her fiancé's body was partially covering hers and the full lips pressed against her neck were definitely the cause of her sudden arousal.

"Merry Christmas baby," the words are muffled against her flushed flesh, but Amy hears them clear enough.

Amy breathes out a contented sigh as Trish nips at her skin covering her shapely collarbone.

"Is this my Christmas present?" She asks with a grin because if it is, Trish really need not buy her a Christmas gift ever again; this would totally do.

Trish chuckles, the breathy vibration against Amy's flesh sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's not but-"

"Amy! Trish! Wake up!"

Amy groans, her arms wrapping around Trish's waist because she doesn't want her move, especially because of this interruption.

"Remind me why he's here again." She says with a sigh not so contented this time.

"Because he's your best friend and we didn't want him to stay at a hotel all alone on Christmas," Trish says as Jeff knocks on their door yet again.

"And why didn't we want that?" Amy asks releasing another groan, although her lips showed signs of the slightest hint of a smile, her love for her rainbow haired best friend shining through her frustration.

"Because you love him," Trish says with a grin. She finds her fiancé's attachment to her best friend sort of endearing in a cutesy sort of way that she'll never really elaborate to Amy and well, she's known Jeff for such a long that he's sort of a permanent fixture in her life as well anyway.

"I know you're awake," Jeff sing-songs through the Mahogany door.

"We need to get up anyway. I have to start cooking and getting everything ready for the party," Trish says, sliding off of the bed before Amy can even protest. It was tradition, the annual Christmas Party and Amy knew from experience that within minutes Trish would be transformed into domestic!perfect hostess!Trish which meant that if she wanted Trish's undivided attention for the next few hours, she had better take it now.

Springing into motion quickly, she grabbed Trish's wrist pulling her gently back down so she was now sitting on her lap.

"Ames, really, later!" Trish protests, batting lightly at the redhead's arm as she pulls her closer. "I need to start cooking," she continues.

"Are you gonna wear the apron?" Amy asks, her lips lingering so close to Trish's ear that she can feel a hot exhalation of breath.

"Yea," Trish answers, her voice coming out much, much huskier than intended.

"Just the apron?" Amy asks, with a grin that Trish can feel more than she see.

The blonde chuckles, using the few seconds of distraction that Jeff insatiable knocking has caused to push the redhead back against the mattress, climbing off of her lap.

"In your dreams," She replies with a smirk.

"If you insist," Amy says, gathering the sheets in her fist to cover herself once again. Trish rolls her eyes, grabbing the brunette by the wrist and pulling her up. There would be plenty of time for messing around later but right now, they really had to get ready for the Christmas Party.

TBC... review please :-D


	3. The Grinch who drank Christmas?

Title: Diva Holiday Cheer

Rating: Ermm, I think it'll be M by the endd

Pairing: Too many to mention lol some unorthodox pairings in here lol

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Summary: The Diva's attend Trish and Lita's Christmas Party. This is femslash, a lot of femslash, so if you don't like femslash, don't read this!

---

"Where is she? We've already been waiting for an hour. How much longer is this going to take?" Victoria grumpily complained for what could have been the hundredth time that day, flipping through the channels on the television but not staying with anything for long.

"Go back, I like that movie." Natalya said, ignoring her girlfriends less than chipper mood all day.

"What is it?" Victoria asked, having flipped through several channels, not sure which one her girlfriend wanted back on.

"Christmas Vacation, it's a classic." Natalya said, at least hoping to pass the time, while her friend was late with a good movie from childhood.

It wasn't necessarily uncharacteristic of the blonde French Canadian vixen to be late, but it was Christmas day, and they were headed to a very important dinner. Besides almost everything was closed so she had no idea what could be keeping her friend so held up.

"We're so not watching that." Victoria stated, unamused.

"What on earth is your beef with Christmas?" Natalya asked, now starting to become a bit more irritated.

"Nothing, I just don't like it. I don't have the spirit, it's just another day of the year for me."

"Well there's gotta be a reason for that." She argued.

Just then Maryse stumbled through the door, obviously intoxicated.

"Bonjour!" She stated happily, her arms and fingers flailing weirdly to anyone who wasn't pissed drunk.

"It's about time she got here, and oh what a shocker, she's drunk! You were the one who insisted on inviting her, and now she can't even drive. Catching a cab out in this weather is gonna be soooo much fun." Victoria spouted off sarcastically.

"Maryse it's 4:00, why are so wasted?" Natalya said, ignoring Victoria again.

"It's Christmas silly.. Tradition." She managed to get out somewhat coherently.

"Well you could have at least warned us, so we'd have a cab waiting, mind you the cab would have left by now because you're an hour late." Victoria said rolling her eyes at the blonde's behaviour.

"Cut it out Vic. I'm calling a cab company right now."

"Why should I have to cut it out?"

"Haha, bitch fight." Maryse said under her alcohol doused breath.

"You know what Maryse? If you're gonna be more trouble than your worth we don't have to take you with us. I was just trying to be nice, and enjoy my holidays with the people that I love, but for whatever reason Victoria, your attitude is just bringing me down, and I can't handle it anymore." Natalya said frustrated, rushing off to the bathroom leaving them both shocked.

Natalya stared at her reflection in the mirror and tried not to think about how this all reminded her of being at home. She made sure the tears stayed behind her eyes as she remembered her dysfunctional family always having it out, it seemed like nobody could ever just get along.

"I'm really sorry Nattie." She heard Victoria come up behind her. "Christmas has never been my favourite thing. But I know it means a lot to you, so I'm gonna try really hard to be in a better mood, and more tolerant of your friend." She said placing her arms around her waist, and looking at their reflection in the mirror, kissing her shoulder. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." Natalya sighed, relaxing back into the strong arms of her girlfriend. "Thank you for trying to understand how important this is to me."

"No problem. And I'm not trying to be negative, but if we want to catch that cab we should probably start helping Drinky McGee downstairs now don't you think?"

The redhead laughed her signature chuckle. "Yeah I think your right, let's get a move on. Hopefully we can still make it in time!"

TBC… read and review please

**Totally important A/N from WhereIveGone: Remember when Livejournal was cool? No? That's ok, me either, BUT… it's about to get cool. A friend of mine over at livejournal has started a Wrestling Anonymous Kink MeMe!! Don't know what that is? Well, it's a community where people anonymously (or not anonymously if they choose) post kinky wrestling prompts with absolutely any wrestling pairing they want and then people anonymously (or… not anonymously if they want) reply to that prompt with a fic, rated R or NC-17! Confused? Well, check it out and you won't be. Now you know I can't post the link so, it's **_**h t t p**_** (colon) (slash) (slash) **_**community**_** (dot) **_**livejournal **_**(dot) **_**com **_**(slash) **_**anonwrestling **_**(slash) **_**profile **_

**Seriously, check it out, I'll definitely be writing for it in the future! **


	4. Tricyclic!

Title: Diva Holiday Cheer

Rating: Ermm, I think it'll be M by the endd

Pairing: Too many to mention lol some unorthodox pairings in here lol

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Summary: The Diva's attend Trish and Lita's Christmas Party. This is femslash, a lot of femslash, so if you don't like femslash, don't read this!

* * *

"You know you're giving off a creepy old man vibe watching me change," Brie says playfully, meeting her girlfriend's gaze in the mirror.

Maria chuckles.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so long," She says, placing a kiss on Brie's cheek as she embraces her from behind. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure yet if it was a blessing or a curse that she found probably the only person in the world who took longer to get ready than she did, but she and Brie clicked so well that she was definitely willing to stick around to find out.

"What you mean is if _you_ didn't take two hours in the shower then I would have finished already," Brie corrects.

Maria chuckles again, her warm breath lingering against Brie's skin this time.

"Well if you had joined me-"

"Then neither of us would be dressed right now," Brie interjects. She had had ample reasons to decline Maria's offer earlier that morning, time being one of them, but the focal reason- plain nervousness- was starting to resurface at just the mere hint of that suggestive huskiness in Maria's sultry voice and Brie really wishes she could just will it away. It's not like she wants to be nervous, or even has reason to be nervous, in fact, she knows she's one hundred percent safe in Maria's very gentle and very willing hands and hell, they had even agreed to take it slow… still, she can't just bite back her nerves. Maybe it's because she really doesn't want to fuck this relationship up after all Maria's- sweet, gentle, kind, tall, with dashing green eyes- everything Brie had ever wanted in a guy, except well, Maria's _clearly _not a guy and well, she never ever expected that she'd be into that kinda thing although now that she thinks about it, she's _clearly_ into that kinda thing because nervousness isn't her sole reaction to Maria's suggestive tone and suddenly she feels kinda stupid for being so worried because she _clearly _wants this and Maria _clearly _wants this, so why exactly is she making the redhead wait? After all, it is the Christmas season and isn't the Christmas season about giving? And Maria's already kinda given her everything she could have ever asked for. She's given her love, kindness, hell, she's even risked rejection by practically handing over her heart with absolutely no thought to the many ways it could be broken… the least Brie can do is hand over her body, and she will, she decides, tonight, after the Christmas party, on a silver platter if she has to.

"Tell me again what's wrong with this outfit," Maria asks, gesturing to what Brie has on.

Brie's about to answer when there's a knock on their hotel door.

"I'll get it," Maria says, sauntering off to go answer the door.

Brie can hear as the door is being unlocked followed by a very enthusiastic and thus Maria-like greeting.

"Hey Nikki. Merry Christmas!"

"Hey Maria, Merry Christmas," Nikki says, giving the redhead a quick hug. "Can I borrow Brie for a second?"

"Yea, sure," Maria says. "You ok?" She asks, hesitantly.

"Yea, I'm fine," Nikki says quickly, almost too quickly for Maria to actually believe her, still, she's kinda new to this dating someone with a twin thing and she's not entirely sure of the boundaries so she's learning as she goes along, and this is one thing she thinks is better left alone, so she summons her girlfriend as asked without further pressing into the issue.

"What's wrong?" Brie asks instantly upon seeing her sister.

"Nothing…" Nikki lies, although it's pretty futile. "I just, I don't think I'm gonna go with you guys to the Christmas party," she explains.

"Nikki! It's Trish's party!" Brie says, putting emphasis on the Trish! She and Nikki had yet to meet Trish or Amy for matter and she for one was super exited to meet the two women who had revolutionized women's wrestling and quite frankly, just yesterday Nikki was super excited too. In fact, just the name "Trish Stratus" used to instill such Trish!Excitement* in Nikki that she really wouldn't stop grinning for days, so this sullen mood that had descended on her just hours before Trish Stratus' famed annual Christmas party had to mean something was wrong.

"Yea, I know…" Nikki says with a sigh.

"Ok, really, what's wrong?" Brie asks.

Nikki sighs again.

"It's just…" she begins. "Technically I wasn't even invited to this party," Nikki explains.

"Ria spoke to Trish and she said it's no problem, really," Brie replies.

"That's just the thing," Nikki objects. "I'm being invited by way of you and you're being invited by way of Maria. I'm just like a tag along, third wheel-ish type thing."

"No, third wheels are not needed Nikki and I need you there," Brie says earnestly. "That is, unless you want me to be a rambling idiot in front of Trish and Lita," she adds playfully and this time Nikki actually smiles too.

"I guess you're right," she says.

"Good, now go get dressed," Brie says enthusiastically (maybe Maria was rubbing off on her).

"Alright," Nikki agrees, turning to leave.

"And Nikki," Brie says before Nikki can depart completely.

"Yea?"

"TRISH!"

Nikki shakes her head playfully but the hint of a smile is not at all lost to her sister.

"Is she alright?" Maria asks, as Brie re-enters the bedroom portion of their hotel room.

"She's just fine," Brie replies. "However, I'm not," she says smiling.

"Hmm?" Maria asks.

"I still don't know what I'm gonna wear…" Brie says. "Zip," she instructs turning around so Maria can unzip the back zip of her dress. Just as Maria approaches her to unzip the dress, she turns around leaving a quick lingering kiss on Maria's lips. She smiles at the quite stunned expression on the redhead's face deciding that just because she's all willing to give herself fully up to the redhead tonight, doesn't mean she can't tease her a bit… In fact, with the addition of meeting two of her biggest idols, and the prospect of getting to drive Maria insane, this really is shaping up to be the best Christmas ever!

TBC… Read and Review please AND… for reference:

***Trish!Excitement** [_t-ri-__sh_ik-sahyt-muhnt]

-Noun

1. Euphoria experienced by everyone (especially Amy Dumas) who has been graced with the presence (televised or otherwise) of Trish Stratus. Prolonged Trish!Excitement, if not treated, may result in _Trish!Obsession_, a mild to severe infatuation with Trish Stratus.

_See Trish!Obsession _

LOL


End file.
